


A Tooks Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post BOFA - Everybody lives (yay!)<br/>Thorin returns to the Shire, to persuade Bilbo to come back with him. One day, while Bilbo is out of the house, Thorin comes across a rather naughty book in Bilbos study. Bilbo walkes in on Thorin in a quite compromising position and takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tooks Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hobbit Hot And Bothered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709083) by [HobbitFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels). 



> I don´t have a beta reader and english is not my native language, so this is probably riddled with grammar and spelling mistakes. Please feel free to point them out. Feedback in any form is of course highly appreciated.  
> This work was inspired by a story from awesome HobbitFeels. There it is the other way around and Thorin walks in on Bilbo. If you haven´t read it yet, DO IT!

Bilbos library was rather impressive, at least for a hobbit. Of course he had a large collection of books about plants and gardening as well as books about food, filled with recipes and the perfect seasoning. But that was not the end of the selection. He owned books about history, geographics, races and cultures, languages, medicine and anatomy, large volumes with poems and several books of adventure stories. 

Thorin read along the titels, pulled out several books to flick through them, until he came upon a titel that made him pause. He read the titel again. Yes, he had read it right and he pulled out the book named `A Tooks sexual adventures´. That was actually something he would have never expected among the book collection of a respectable hobbit, how Bilbo had so often entitled himself.  
Amused and also a little excited, he opend the book and read the first pages. Aparantely, one of Bilbos relatives has written down his own sexual experiances, or rather fantasies. The book told the story of one Isengrim the third and his many bedpartners, both male and female and also of different races. The detailed chapters came along with very realistic illustrations.  
Thorin skipped a few chapters until he came along one that he had been hoping to find. A chapter on Isengrim Took and his encounter with dwarves. Thorin licked his lips in anticipation and started reading hungrily about how Isengrim boldly seduced a proud dwarven warrior.  
In his head, the hobbit in the book had a familiar, sweet face and honey-brown curls while he pictured himself in the place of the strong and proud dwarf. Thorin started palming his hardening penis through his breeches.  
As the dwarf in the story ripped of the clothes of the teasing hobbit, Thorin ripped open his own laces with a shaking hand. Just enough so he could put his hand down his trousers to grab his shaft. He sad back in Bilbos armchair with the book on his left knee, skipping the pages with one hand, while the other one rubbed and sqeezed eagerly in his trousers. 

 

Bilbo was on his way back from the market and from visiting the Gamgees. He had to restock his pantry, now that he had to feed two hungry mouthes. Thorin wanted to pay him the shopping or at least help him carrying it back home, but Bilbo was much to proud as a host, to accept such an offer. Nobody should ever say, that he let his guests buy their own food. He had told Thorin to stay at Bag End to rest some more, since his arrival was only two nights ago and the journey from Erebor to the Shire was an exhausting one.  
It was so nice to have Thorin back in the Shire. When he left Erebor over a year ago, it was a bitter departure. Though Bilbo missed his home, he knew he would leave his heart behind. but there was now use in hoping for a kings love, even though their friendship had become a close one on their adventure to reclaim Thorins home. He could ease his pain at the thought that Thorin had survived his severe injuries from the battle and that he finally had his home and crown back.  
They had been writing letters back and forth. That too eased Bilbos heartache. He told Thorin in one of their first letters, that he would very much like to welcome the king back at Bag End one day. He never thought that day would actually come. 

Accordingly great was his surprise, when Thorin stood at his door, two nights ago. He wore a simple travel cloak and linnen clothes. But under it, he wore a mitrhil chainmail, much like the one he had gifted Bilbo, and he was adorned with fine-crafted, mithril bracelets on this strong wrists.  
Bilbo could honestly say, he had never been happier in his entire life. They had spend most of the time talking and chatting about everything and nothing till deep into the night. It was almost like they had never been parted. But there was a certain tension now that Bilbo could not point out exactly. He felt it in the way Thorin looked at him, or how he touched him in what seemed like a casual way, but held such a tenderness and promise that Bilbo dared to hope. Perhaps his feelings were indeed returned. 

This hope confirmed, when Thorin told him, this very morning during breakfast, the real reason why he had come to the Shire. He wanted Bilbo to come back to Erebor, for he had missed the hobbit. Thorin made no further mention of his feelings, but it was all there in his eyes and in the way he held Bilbos hands. At that, Bilbo had almost leaned across the table to kiss Thorin, but somehow it was not yet the right moment. But the tension was almost unbearable, he felt so heated and excited under Thorins stare, that he had to get himself busy. He had told Thorin that he would go to the market and vistit a neighbour, who´s invitation he unfortunately had affirmed already a week ago. He said he would not be back until dinner. But around tea time he missed Thorin so much, that he was on his way home again, before Hamfast Gamgee could even offer him a second piece of cake. Thorin was here, in the Shire, because of him. And Bilbo knew again that he should spend the precious time with him and not hiding because he had not the guts to tell Thorin what he felt for him. 

Bilbo almost stormed through his green door, determined to leap up in Thorins arms and kiss him senseless, but he was greeted with total silence.  
"Thorin?" Bilbo asked warily, but there was no answer. He tiptoed through the hallway, peeking around the corners.  
´Mh...perhaps he´s asleep` Bilbo mused. So he went to the guestroom, just to make sure Thorin was really there in his house, in the Shire and not only in his overtensed imagination. 

But on his way to the guestroom he came by his study and froze as he saw a shap in his armchair from the corner of his eye. And really there in Bilbos cosy armchair, infront of his collection of books sat Thorin . Bilbo saw only the back of Thorins head, with the long dark tresses, but he was sure that he was actually reading one of Bilbos books.  
Bilbo smiled widely at the sight and entered his study. He had been sure that Thorin was secretely interested in unimportent hobbit buisness

"Fancy my books, your majesty?" Thorin suddenly heard Bilbos mishevious voice from the door behind his back. The light-fooded halfling had been sneaking up on him with ease.  
At the sound of Bilbos voice, Thorin jumped from the chair in shock. In the aprupted movement the book flung from his hand just on the floor to Bilbos feet. But his other hand failed to get out of his breeches, for his mithril bracelets had been caught up in his half unknotted laces. After a few desperate tugs, he gave up and tried to gain back some composure in this impossibly embarrasing situation.

Bilbo positively gawped at the sight in front of him. With wide eyes his gaze traveled from the book on the floor, to Thorins hand down his breeches and up to Thorins flushed face as Bibo tried to take in the situation. Bilbos gaze fell back to the book to his feet. It lay open, revealing a rather explicit picture of a hobbit riding a dwarf.  
"Oh...right...old Isengrim Took." Bilbo mused, trying to sound nonchalant.  
Thorin cleared his throat and straightend his back. At the sound Bilbo glanced back up at him and could not believe that the dwarf king still managed to look impressive and majestic, like he was just giving an audience to his subjects and not like he had been caught masturbating over naughty bedtime stories for the mature hobbit. 

But just in that moment, Bilbo came up with an idea to turn the situation to his favour. 

"I- erm... I´m sorry Bilbo, that you have to witness this rather weak and abject moment of mine." Thorin said in a formal tone, "I hope you can forgive my impropperty and that we might forget about this unfotunat incident." 

Bilbo smiled sweetly "Oh no, no harm done. It is only healthy after all you know...releasing the tension and so forth." Bilbo couldn´t help but enjoy the nonplussed expression on the dwarfs face. 

"Here, let me help you with that." Bilbo stated and before Thorin could reply, the hobbit crossed the distance between them and started freeing Thorins hand from his vicious breeches.  
Thorin had to bite back a groan as Bilbo nestelted at the laces, coming dangerously close to his erection. 

"Dear me, one could really get trapped easily in there..." Bilbo mused to himself as finally Thorins hand came free.  
"Excuse me?" Thorin sputtered, not sure he heared the hobbit correctely.

"Ah, nothing really" Bilbo replied, slowly looking back up, his eyes darkend with desire. Thorin shivered slightely under Bilbos gaze. Was it possible, that the hobbit desired him in the same way as he did?

"You know..." Bilbo said lowly, his voice dark and smooth like black velvet, "...I had quite some good times with that book as well recently."

That pretty much broke the spell and Thorin grinned down at the hobbit who still held the front of his trousers, his knuckels pressing to his abdomen. 

"Really..." Thorin hummed softly, "And do you care to tell me, which part of it was the best to you?"

Bilbo returned the grin before putting on his most innocent look as he answered "Well, I would rather show you." And with that, Bilbo almost jumped to the tip of his toes, pressing his lips to Thorins. Both made an almost relieved sound in their throats as their lips met and the kiss was filled with so much repressed emotion, that their heads were spinning at the sensation. 

The kiss deepend and Thorin flung his arms around the hobbit while Bilbo let his hands crawl up the dwarves belly to his chest. Thorin finally licked Bilbos mouth open and both moaned when their tounges met, Thorin started devouring his hobbits mouth. Bilbos knees were about to give in, but he braced himself and stepped forward to push the dwarf to the bookshelves with so much force, that severel books fell to the floor. Thorin let his hands travel down, to squeeze the firm backside of the hobbit. Bilbo squeeked and was flustered just for a moment, before he brought his hands back to work with renewed determination. With one of them he gripped the dwarf by his neck in an attempt to get him even closer, while the other hand slipped back down to rub against the dwarfs bulge through the material of his breeches. Thorin let out a surprised moan.  
He knew, he wouldn´t last long like this, so he decided to make a change of plan. He broke free from their kiss and Thorin glanced down at Bilbo, who looked back at him, both panting.  
,,How about we continue this literary discussion somwhere more comfortable?" Thorin said teasingly.  
,,Bedroom...my bedroom....best place for a...a good read." Bilbo breathed heavily, making vague hand gestures in the direction where is room was.

Thorin knew where it was and without another word he grabbed the hobbit and threw him over his shoulder.  
Bilbo yelped when his feet left there floor, then mewled softly as his erection made contact with Thorins shoulder, where it kept rubbing with each of the dwarfs steps. Then he just giggled like a tween and tried to paw at everything he could reach of the dwarf in this position. Thorin chuckeled in response, before he gave the hobbits backside a firm smack with his free hand.  
,,Hey you big brute, I am a respectable hobbit!" complained Bilbo, but failed to suppress his giggles. Thorin entered Bilbos bedroom and let the hobbit down on the soft matress of the bed-head with uttmost tenderness.  
,,Lets see about that, Mr. Baggins." Thorin whispered in Bilbos ear, before he moved away from the bed.  
He positioned himself in the middle of the room and grabbed the edge of his tunic with both hands and started pulling it up in a teasingly slow pace.  
Bilbo followed each move closely and had to restrain himself not to go over there and speed the procedure up a little.  
The tunic came off and Bilbo stared in awe at the impressive figure of the dwarg king. Bilbo felt his former boldness fade away.  
Soon the breeches and underthings followed and Thorin stood in front of Bilbo completely naked. Bilbo gulped as he stared at the impressive length of the dwarf. It was, like everything on Thorin, longer and thicker than Bilbos.  
,,Touch yourself again.!" Bilbo blurted out and regreted it immediately. Thorin just raised an eyebrow but kept smiling.  
,,Uh...I- I mean..." Bilbo tried to think of an explanation for his outburst, but to his surprise, Thorin obeyed and took his shaft in his hands to stroke it in slow motions. His eyes never leaving Bilbos as he did.  
Bilbo led his eyes wander between the dwarfs face and his hand, working his length.  
"Do you like what you see?" Thorin sighed  
"Better then a book I´d say. Bilbo whispered.  
A few moments later Thorin stoppped and walked over to the bed, where he crawled up on the foot of it.  
,,I think it is your turn now." Thorin hummed.  
Bilbo blushed, but started unbuttoning his shirt.  
While Bilbo freed himself of his clothes, Thorin made himself comfortable on the bed, lying on his belly and resting his head on his hands, watching the hobbit with a smile on his face.  
When Bilbo was naked, he lay down on his back, next to Thorin and looked up at him in anticipation.  
,,Well?" Thorin spoke, "Touch yourself then."  
Bilbos blush deepend drastically as he sputtered ,,I...I don´t know..."  
Thorin laughed ,,You made me do it."  
,,Tha- that was different" Bilbo stuttered. But as Thorin just kept grinning, Bilbo took a deep breath and let his hand slide down to stroke his own hardened penis.  
Thorin watched him hungrily, with his mouth slightely hanging open.  
Bilbo had closed his eyes but starteld himself with his own whimper that left him. He looked back at Thorin and his hand left his erection.  
,,Have you ever done anything with a male before?" Thorin asked softly.  
"Well..." Bilbo answered, thinking back to his tween years ,,I had some encounters of the intimate sort with males, but it had been a while and I- I have never gone all the way, you know...I- I´ve never been like- taken by another."  
"Don´t worry." Thorin smiled, "Neither have I, we just go as far as we feel comfortable, alright?"  
Bilbo nodded and pulled Thorin down into another kiss, this time slower but just as passionate.  
"Mhhh you taste so good" Bilbo hummed as they broke apart.  
"So do you, like the sweetest dessert" said Thorin and he reached out one hand to touch Bilbo.  
He started with the honey curls. Slowly cumbing through them with his fingers. Then his hand sweeped along the soft cheeck and he stroke his thumb slowly along the lower-lip of the hobbit. He traced his hand down the delicate neck and to his chest, where he stayed for a moment to rub in genorous circles there.  
Bilbo purred as the rough but warm hand caressed his chest and he let out another small whimper, when it came across his nipples.  
Thorin went on to the swell of Bilbos stomach, which he fondled lovingly. Bilbo giggled at that and Thorin removed his hand for now with a broad smile on his face.  
"Can I touch you now, please?" Bilbo bid in a small voice, sounding just a little impatiant.  
"Anytime, my beautifull hobbit."  
They both changed positions, rolling to lay on their sides, facing each other.  
Bilbo raised his hand to Thorins face, trailing his fingers along his features. He ruffled through the dark beard with a delighted smile on his face, Thorin merely hummed in approval.  
Bilbos hands finally wandered down to Thorins chest, were he ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft, but thick hair there. He grew bolder again and started kneading his muscles and rubbed the dwarfs nipples. Thorin hummed again in a deep tone, that went though his core into the tips of Bilbos fingers.  
Bilbo let his hand slide further down, over the lower abdomen. There he withdraw his hand completely. But just a moment later, he carefully let one finger trail down the length of Thorins erection. It twitched under Bilbos teasing touch and Thorin shuddered, making a noise almost like a growl.  
Bilbo enjoyed the sounds he could steal from the dwarf king and wanted more. He finally cupped the head of Thorins penis, twisted his hand there, before he stroke down the length in a firm grip. Thorin let out a long soft moan this time. Bilbo felt encoradged and repeated the motion several time, drewing more excuisite sounds from the dwarf until Thorin stopped him with a plea.  
"Oh Bilbo...stop your precious hand, or I´ll come undone right now."  
Bilbo removed his hand and was immediatly pulled into another kiss.  
Thorin pushed Bilbo back down into the matress and rolled on top of him with almost his full weight.  
Bilbo felt dizzy as he was covered by the heat and weight of the dwarf. Pleasure spiked through him as Thorins belly pressed against his erection and he couldn´t help his hips from bucking up against Thorin for more friction. Bilbo moaned deliciously into Thorins mouth and started sucking on the dwarfs tongue. Thorin shivered atop of Bilbo and finally broke the kiss, to start nipping the hobbits neck.  
"Bilbo...you...are...the most...beautiful being...I have ever...seen" Thorin moaned between each bite.  
"Ahhh-nd you are one..Mmmnnaughty dwarf." Bilbo breathed while he stroke leisurely through Thorins long locks.  
Thorin snickered in the crook of Bilbos neck before he let his mouth wander lower and lower. Bilbo shivered violently when Thorin dipped his tounge into his navel and sucked as if he wanted to absorb him, the hobbits erection twitching on Thorins throat.  
"Ah...A-are you going to eat me now?" Bilbo muttered, looking down to the king, devouring him.  
Thorin looked up with a wicked smile.  
"Yes!"  
With that Thorin sucked in the head of Bilbos penis, making a noise like a starved man who got served a feast.  
"Oh Aule!" Bilbo burst out, "Darned heavens...Ahhhh."  
Thorin was very ammused by the halflings vocabulary as he worked his length enthusiastically. He let his tongue swirl around the head and teased the rim of the forskin.  
"Oh YES, Thorin!...You damned, wicked creature." Bilbo clinged to Thorins head, totally corybantic on the dwarfs ministrations.  
To say that Thorin was surprised by Bilbos outbursts would be quite unterstated. He felt like he got to see more sides of Bilbo in the last minutes, than in the long month of their travel and it fueled him beyond belief. Since meeting the halfling, he wanted things he had never even thought of before.  
Thorin finally pulled away and crawled back up to cup Bilbos face with both hands, looking down at him in awe.  
Bilbo leered back up under heavy lids until he realized what he just said.  
"Thorin...I- I didn´t mean it like that." He stammered with panic in his eyes.  
"No, don´t worry, I rather liked that." Thorin smirked, "I like that vigorous side of yours."  
He nibbled softly on the hobbits lower lip. Bilbo mewled into the kiss.  
"You would make a fine king, my hobbit." Bilbo blinked and looked Thorin in the eye, to see if there was any trace of jest there, but he ment it.  
"What? But i have no kingly attributes whatsoever." Bilbo said, resting his hands on Thorins shoulders.  
"Now that is not true." Thorin leaned into another soft kiss before he continued.  
"You are brave", he kissed the hobbit on the ckeek. "Cunning", another kiss to the other cheek. "Wise", a kiss to the forehead.  
"And you are kindhearted", Thorin whispered as he leaned in to kiss the hobbits lips again.  
"You have them, I have seen them all and I wonder how much more there is." This time, Bilbo closed the distance to press a long and firm kiss to the dwarfs lips.  
"Everything you want." Bilbo murmured.  
Another heated kiss followed, until Thorin broke it and pushed himself up onto his elbows.  
"Bilbo, would you take me?" His expression was determined.  
"Say what?"  
"You heard me." Thorin smiled lovingly, "I want you to take me, make me yours."  
Bilbo was still not sure if he heard correctly.  
"Are you sure? We don´t have to...now." He mused, stroking the dwarfs face.  
"Yes, please." The dwarf begged, his voice thick with need.  
"Alright, my king." Bilbo smiled wickedly and motioned the dwarf to move off of him.  
Thorin sat up and watched Bilbo as he launched over to the nightstand, where he pulled a flagon with an oily substance out of the drawer.  
"But we have to prepare you properly, on you belly please." Bilbo commanded, obviously feeling good in his new position.  
Thorin obliged with a frown, glancing at the flagon.  
"I am glad you have something to ease the way, but why do you have it in your bedroom in the first place?" Thorin wondered, resting his chin on his arms.  
Bilbo hemmed as he started massaging the dwarfs back.  
"Well, you know..." He started as his hands went further down. "I have been a bachelor for a long time aaand..." He paused as he started kneading Thorins buttocks which drew a growl from said dwarf.  
"Yes, well I had to take care of myself somehow."  
Thorin jerked his head up and around to look at Bilbo over his shoulder. The hobbit was slathering his hands with the oil and took a firm hold of the dwarfs cheeks.  
"You mean, you...penetrated youself?" Thorin asked, looking amazed.  
If possible, Bilbo would have blushed even more. He lowered his head and let his finger slide through the cleft between Thorins buttocks, to rub at the tight entrance.  
Thorin shuddered, screwed his eyes shut, releasing a shaky breath.  
The hobbit felt intoxicated by his sudden power and by the dwarf that wriggled so desperately beneath him.  
"That is certainly what I did, yes." Bilbo murmured as he slowly sliped finger into the twitching hole.  
Thorins breath hitched and he made a noise that did not sond like him at all, desperate, thick and sweet, like syrup. Bilbo licked his lips in anticipation, swirling his finger around inside the dwarf, while moving back and forth.  
"Ah...you- you did what you just do t-to me?" Thorin groaned, his voice hoars.  
Bilbo had his smirk back on, as he leaned down, bringing his mouth close to Thorins ear.  
"Yes" Bilbo whispered seductively, "And I thought of you whilst I did so."  
"Oh Bilbo!" Thorin bucked up under him, thrusting back at his finger and so he added a second one.  
"Bilbo!...tell me more, tell me what you did." Thorin moaned, throwing his hair back, clawing to the sheets and curling his toes.  
Bilbo gulped heavily as he scizored the dwarf open.  
"I- I lay here in this bed and I touched myself. One hand on my prick and two fingers in my butt."  
"Yes!"  
"I have been doing so, much more often since the journey, thinking that it would be your hand on me and in me."  
"Mmmmore."  
"And I screamed your name when I culminated, the whole of the Shire knew who I was thinking of when I brought myself to completion."  
Thorin wriggled desperately, trying to get some friction and Bilbo added a third finger.  
This time Thorin flinched at the intrusion, but after a while he started moving again on the fingers inside him and Bilbo knew he couldn´t hold himself back much longer.  
After a few more minutes, Thorin was panting and finally begging.  
"Bilbo, please, I want you now."  
"How could I say no to that, turn around." Bilbo responded, his voice low and thick.  
When Thorin followed the command, Bilbo was almost shocked of how wanton the king looked. His skin was flushed and a fine layer of perspiration shined on his brow and chest. He glanced up at Bilbo, his eyes awash with desire.  
Bilbo motioned the dwarf to raise his hips so he could put a pillow under his rear. Then he poured more oil into his palm and leaned forward to press a desperate kiss to the dwarfs lips, supporting himself with one hand, while the other generously covered his leaking penis with the oil.  
Thorin reached up to squeeze the hobbits backside in a firm grip. Bilbo whined surprised and broke the kiss to look into Thorins smirking face.  
"Come now, show me how brave and strong you are." Tha dwarf breathed, raising up to bite on the hobbits lips.  
Bilbo leered at the dwarf as he sat back to position himself between Thorins legs.  
Thorin bit his lower lip in anticipation as the hobbit took a firm hold to his thighs, pushing them further apart.  
While Bilbo lined himself up at the dwarfs entrance, he glanced at Thorin again, looking for any sign of unease in his eyes. But Thorins look was full of trust and desire, so Bilbo sank, almost agonicingly slow ,into the dwarfs tight heat.  
Both their breathes became rappitely faster and Thorin whine made Bilbo pause.  
"Are you alright, shall I stop?" Bilbo asked, stroking the dwarfs hip with one hand.  
"No...don´t...don´t stop" Thorin panted.  
Bilbos smiled and rubbed soothing circles on the dwarfs hips before he slowly pushed in the rest of his length.  
Once he was fully seated inside the dwarf, he paused for a moment to gain some composure.  
"Thorin...your so...hot...and beautiful." Bilbo gasped and leaned down again for a slow, passionate kiss. Thorin clung to his lips and after a while he started wriggling his hips, testing the sensation of moving with Bilbo inside him. Both moaned at the move.  
Bilbo looked Thorin in the eyes, affected by the overwhelming swirl of emotions in those deep, blue orbs.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yes Bilbo, please..."  
Slowly Bilbo started moving in and out, breathing heavily.  
"Nghh...Thorin...so tight." Bilbo had some difficulties concentrating, the only thing he was aware of now, was Thorin and his own lust. There was no Bag End anymore, no Shire, no middle-earth. Everything was reduced to this very moment, there was nothing beyond, nothing ahead, it was the very peak of Bilbos andventure of adventures.  
"Ahhh Bilbo...please, please..."  
If Bilbo was composed at the moment, he would have been amused about Thorin, actually begging, but now, his mind worked differently.  
"Yes Thorin...tell me what you want."  
"More, please...harder." Thorin moaned.  
Bilbo could never refuse such delicious pleading and started pounding harder and faster, no longer holding back.  
"Yes!...Ohhhh tell me you like it...need it." Bilbo was totally lost in his pleasure, but Thorin was in no better state. He was desperately tossing his head around, clenching to the sheets and arching up to meet Bilbos thrusts.  
"Bilbo...Bilbo...Ahhh." Thorin was frantic, barely able to breath. The heat building up in his guts was almost unbearable. "I need it...need you...love it."  
Bilbos breath hitched, before he let out a wanton moan at Thorins words. He reached out to grab the dwarfs erection and worked him with firm and fast strokes.  
"Ahhh Mahal...Yes! Make me yours, forever."  
With Thorins screams, Bilbo came hard, filling the dwarf up. He rode out the aftermath of his orgasm, as he kept stroking the dwarf.  
Thorin reached for Bilbo to pull him into a heated kiss. They licked each others mouth lasciviously, while Thorin pushed his hips up on Bilbos softening penis. Thorins hand joined Bilbos on his penis and together they stroke Thorin to completion. Thorin moaned hoarse into the curls on Bilbos head.  
They stayed like this for a while, panting weakly, until finally Bilbo got up to get a washcloth from the bathroom.  
Thorin thought he´d pass out right then and there. He closed his eyes and and savoured the warmth that spread through him. When something damp and cool brushed across his belly, he opended his eyes to see Bilbo leaning over him, cleaning him up. The hobbit had look of peace and satisfaction, a loving smile on his lips. Thorin felt himself pass back a similar look. 

When Bilbo finished cleaning them up, he lay down next to Thorin, covering both with a light blanket.  
Thorin reached out and pulled Bilbo to his chest. Bilbo snuggeled up to him and sighed in contentment when Thorin started caressing his back.  
They lay like this for a while and Thorin was about to dose off, when Bilbo started speaking.  
"Well, that was surprising..." he mused. Thorin merely hummed in approval. Bilbo nosed along the crock of Thorins neck, while toying with his chesthair.  
"And nice...nice it was." Bilbo added.  
Thorin chuckled."Yes, indeed. Even nicer than I had imagined."  
Blibo blushed slightely, remembering what he had told Thorin during their intercourse.  
"I- I just never thought, that my feelings where mutual." Bilbo tried to explain, "I thought there was a certain tension, but I didn´t dare to act on it, it seemed so unlikely...but then, when I saw you like that in my library, something snapped."  
Now it was Thorins turn to blush, but his smile widened.  
"Thank Mahal for that and thanks to your smutty relatives."  
"Oh confound you, my family is downright respectable...well apart from a few exceptions on the Took side."  
"Well it is quite obvious from which side your bedmanners come from." Thorin retorted and both laughed.  
A few moments of silence followed, until Thorin sat up slightely, to have a better look at Bilbo.  
"Bilbo, I am truly not very good, talking abou feelings, but I really would like you, would beseech you, to come back with me. Not only to live in Erebor, but to live with me, I have missed you so much. I never want to be parted from you again."  
Thorins voice was soft but solemn and Bilbo felt tears building up in his eyes.  
"I would really much like that." Bilbo whispered and was pulled into a firm kiss, sealing all the love and longing into intimate togetherness. 

Bilbo knew, he would not be wistful to leave the Shire once more. He had never really returned.  
But he made sure, to take all his valued belongings with him, first of all his respectable collection of books.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. I got a bit carried away with the sex part. It was supposed to be more modest, for it is their first time together...but then again, it´s fiction. Hurray!


End file.
